


Again

by DaisytheDoodleDog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Bringing back the angst, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Destiel's child, Flash back to pilot, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Original Character(s), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We have officially come full circle, her name is Johanna, not sorry, pain pain pain, they have a daughter, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog
Summary: Johanna Maryel Winchester is finally able to go on a hunt with her dad. But with a worried sick Cas at home, and a larger problem then just a ghost, Dean decides to leave her at the motel. But when she comes stumbling back to the Bunker, Cas just doesn't understand... but Sam does
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Better than the summary! I whipped this up really fast, but inspiration struck at the crack of dawn so I had to write this. I'm sorry, but then again, I'm not. Enjoy this quick little one-shot that goes from good to bad to worse... Just like every aspect of my life. :)
> 
> Also, I have a VERY dark one-shot that I wrote that's destiel AU and contains a mass shooting. I have not posted it, but I will if you guys want me too (don't worry they'll be okay). Let me know if you want me to post it.
> 
> For background on how Johanna Winchester came to be, please go read Family Don't Mean Blood, it'll explain everything. Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952040/chapters/37201385

“You know, I’m really surprised you didn’t go with them, Cas.” Cas glanced up from his book, it was on the evolution of the werewolf, but as interesting as it was, he could get into it. Sam sauntered into the bunker, -it wasn’t his home anymore, it hadn't been for a long time, since Eileen and him moved into a Men of Letters out in St. Louis, but that was years ago- carrying in a case of beer and a cherry pie for when Dean returned. He entered the library where he found Cas laying on the old couch, his feet hanging off the end and his head propped on his folded trench coat. 

“Yes, well they needed some time together. You know how he is.” Sam snorted and dumped the food on the table and pulled out a beer for himself. Cas grumbled to himself and tossed down the book, earning a look of confusion from Sam.

“Is he doing it again?”

“Yes. It gets so bad sometimes… sometimes I worry he just won’t snap out of it. It gets worse and worse, and the screaming, it wakes her.” Cas sighed, hoping Dean was okay. He’d get through it, he always did, but the endless nights of night terrors and screaming, thrashing, it all just became too much. 

“Man, I’m sorry Cas. This will be good for them, then.”

“Yes, I believe so.” It wasn’t long before Cas’s phone buzzed to life, and he wasted no time snatching it off the counter and answering. What if Dean had gotten seriously hurt? What if their girl got hurt, or worse? Oh god…

“Dean?”

“Hey babe. Just callin-”

“Ew. Dad, just call him by his name.”

“Shh, I’m talking! Anyway, hey baby.” He snarked, making kissy sounds on the other line. Cas let out a laugh, and their daughter gagged in response.

“Three words. Gag. A. Maggot.” Cas could almost hear his eye roll. 

“Ignore her, she’s just jealous of our relationship. Anyway, we were just calling to check in, everything’s going fine, Jojo here even ganged herself a ghost! But we’ve got some weird signs that there may be a demon ‘round here. We’re gonna hang around another week or two and figure this out.” There was a pause as Jo and Dean bickered and several thuds of the phone hitting the ground.

“Hiya Dad!” 

“Hello Johanna.”

“I ganked a ghost today! Used the saw-off and everything. Dad’s being a big baby though about letting me have the demon knife, he thinks a demon is causing problems and he’s too wussy to let me at him! I’m thirteen, I can handle myself and he’s just being a big dic-”

“Johanna Maryel Winchester!” Dean shouted from the other line. Cas had to hold back a laugh.

“Sorry Cas, someone is pissed because they have to stay behind at the motel for a few days. I-”

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“I get it. Just don’t be too overprotective.”

“Me, overprotective? Never.” Cas snorted. “Alright, I have to go. I’ll call you in a few days okay? I love you.” Cas shook his head and smiled, whispering a bye Dean and ended the call. 

**…**

Johanna came bursting through the bunker door at two in the morning. She grasped at her duffel, but her muscles were beyond exhausted, failing her as she stumbled into the railing. A busted lip was evident even in the dark, but it didn’t bother her as she harshly threw the duffel to the ground, weapons rattling inside. She stumbled on to the first step, her brain hazy with fear and panic, overwhelming her senses and knocking her off her feet. Awakened from the noise of the steel door slamming, Cas hurried through the dark hallway and into the main foyer, the shadow of their daughter on the staircase. She gripped the railing, her breath heavy and parched. She gently rested her head against the cool metal, feeling her throbbing head pulse into the metal before raising her head to meet her father’s gaze.

“Johanna?” Cas gasped, stepping from the library his phone’s flashlight shining in her eyes. She squinted and hurried down the rest of the stairs.

“Dad?” she whispered through the dark. Sam and Eileen emerged from the room they were staying in with messy hair and tired expressions, but worry quickly overcame Sam as he stared at his distressed niece. 

“Johanna what's wrong?” There was a pause, before she came into the light, her face contorted with fear. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, unable to get the words out. Sam ran over catching her slipping balance. Tears welled up in her eyes but she took a shaky breath and looked up at her dad. Cas almost became frantic at seeing his daughter in this state. But as she opened her mouth to speak, it was Sam that would feel the deep chill ripple down his spine at the horrifyingly familiar words that were a long lost echo, he never thought would ever return. She glanced up at him, and then back at Cas, who went deathly pale.

“Dad’s still on the hunting trip… and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
